


willex idea (someone turn into a one shot please)

by sienarramirez



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Other, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), julie (julie and the phantoms) - Freeform, julie helps alex and willie :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienarramirez/pseuds/sienarramirez
Summary: this is an idea i had can someone please turn it into a one shot?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	willex idea (someone turn into a one shot please)

**Author's Note:**

> this comes straight off my tumblr-sienarramirez

i want them to have their own moment where they have a song together and they finally realize that their feelings are mutual. idk if julie knows that alex is gay but if she doesn’t i want there to be a moment where she sees him lovestruck after they find out their feelings are mutual and julie find out on accident. i want there to be that moment where alex freaks out because his mindset is still in the 90s. maybe throw in a panic attack where willie has to think on his feet to help him because he’s scared of what julie will think. i feel like if they were taken to a pride parade they would have a blast. just some thoughts tho

@Lea_Jamie_Lovegood wrote a one shot to this. make sure to check it out! if you still wanna do it, go for it. just tag me. thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a rough thing. idk just someone please turn it into a one shot or something. comment if you want to and i’ll check it out :)


End file.
